Privatization of IBC-13 by revitalizing programs
posted September 23, 2016 at 11:45 pm Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC-13) plans a reorganization, privatization and revitalizing of its programming strategy in a bid to achieve profitability by 2019, for IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa that the network will continue to compete with rivals that corner the lion’s share of industry ad revenues, create their own shows and stars, and dominates the ratings game as the third broadcast leader. The Bureau of Internal Revenue (BIR) reported on Thursday (September 8) by the seized land, building and equipment of IBC-13 to settle its multi-million-peso tax debts where the TV network’s assets and properties were seized by the BIR for public auction last September 8 (Thursday). “In an effort to complete the network’s program lineup and hire talents. Not only strengthening in terms of entertainment programming for IBC-13, but also the strategy of the organization even the structure, everything is being done with our program grid,” Boots said. In history of the network, most of our netizens made excessive praises of Channel 13 during the Marcos administration. Soon after the People Power, the original programming of IBC gradually undiminished before the first blocktimer in 1996 by Vintage and in 2000 by Viva, recovered the audience retention with PBA until the new millennium and back again with AKTV. While the current management of IBC-13 has been praised for improving the station’s programming. In 2014, it regained the glory days of IBC-13 by launching the fantaserye genre aside from offering the traditional drama with the phenomenal fantasy series Janella in Wonderland. Two years ago, the network forged a deal with Engr. Rey Sanchez of Asian Television Content Corporation (ATC) to allocate their programs of IBC-13 in June 2, including Hi-5, ONE FC and two popular telenovelas like The Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente, as well as the primetime block under IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45. However, we were disappointed that no disclosure was given during withdrawal of that block after three full months. Because of that, Asian Television Content (ATC) will no longer forged the deal with IBC has been cancelled in 2016 (with ONE FC ended on January 2, 2016). “Basically, we will continue to strengthening to do the telenovela, because of our drama and fantasy. The ratings, the audience share and the viewership might also as the dominant player due to stiff competition among local television networks,” she added. The network continue to air the weekend broadcast of the PBA (under Sports5) every Saturday and Sunday. Boots said the network has gained popularity recently in September 12 last year is a partnership with Secarats Talent Management Services, the production partner and line producer provide the entertainment group, the talent management agency and handle some programs of IBC-13, including Glory Jane, Roberta and Hulog ng Langit, and unveiling the kiddie game show (Fun House), two dramas (Mars Ravelo's Roberta, You Light Up My Life), a talent search show (Bida Best) and our Secarats Artist Group for the young talents and artists performed in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it’s Fans Day! including the segment for Sunday afternoon Team Secarats. “It already gained that partnership, so now retooling our own copycats and building our capacity to produce our own drama series on IBC-13. Hopefully, by first quarter of 2017, our production of entertainment programs,” she said. Reyes said the network would avoid expensive talents and focus more on getting younger artists. “We really want to be known as the home of the younger talents, perhaps not so famous. If the resources to hire the best, hire the young with opportunity to be the best,” she said. Sec. Martin Andanar of PCO plans to launch the cable channel entitled Salaam TV (muslim) and Lumad channel. The government will privatize IBC-13 with an initial floor prize of 2 billion pesos which was approved on January 2016 during the time of ex-President Benigno Aquino III. Their two potential bidders (San Miguel and Canoys) were interested to join the public bidding. Rumors circulated in a tabloid that a former politician from Ilocos is also pursuing to join the bidding wars. IBC-13’s long-term rivals, ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc., have seen their revenues trimmed this year due to an industry-wide drop in advertising revenue spending. Boots said he was hopeful the strategies would help the network achieve its goal to post by 2019. “Hopefully we ca achieve the goal of our chairman to post a profit by 2019,” she said. IBC-13 Executive Vice-President Lito Cruz added that 280 million pesos (200m initially paid employees benefits) out of 500 milllion pesos are paid due to the joint-venture agreement between R-II Builders and IBC to build the Larossa condominium which is also part of the Broadcast City compound. Sen. Franklin Drilon suggest to push thru the privatization process to further improve the government's media resources, including PTV-4. IBC chairman Jose Avellana had said the company was targeting in 2019, two years behind its original target of 2017. Avellana also said the transmitter tower of IBC-13 in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City is strengthening a stronger signal. Their broadcast operations will continue to cost for 150 million pesos. Sec. Andanar disclosed that the government owes 956 million pesos worth of employees retirement benefits and separation pays, 150 million pesos for the location of IBC-13 transmitter, 168 million pesos worth of unpaid benefits, and 218 million pesos per year worth of operational expenses in running and operating the station for a total of 1.4 billion pesos of arrays. The BIR asking bid price for the 5,000 square-meter-lot of the TV station located along Capitol Hills Drive in Balara, Quezon City is P408.1 million. Broadcast City is comprising of two eight-story structures of office spaces, TV production and post-production centers, radio booths including DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and 89 DMZ, recording studio and other cutting-edge broadcast facilities. Earlier, the BIR management rejected suggestion from certain quarters to forego the collection of the delinquent accounts since IBC-13 is 100 percent owned by the government.